No te mueras sin decirme a donde vas
by Lady Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: One Shot. Royai : Los grandes amores nunca mueren.


**Estoy sin inpiracion ultimamente, pero hoy viendo una pelicula se me ocurrio este pequeño Shot.**

**Disclairmer. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Arakawa Hiromu**

_**No te mueras sin decirme a donde vas**_

Ellos sin duda estaban destinados, algo los unia, algo los ataba, sus almas y sus corazones, se pertenecian. A travez de los tiempos, ellos se encontraban una y otra vez para amarse y morir juntos. Sus vidas estaban atadas a un circulo inmortal.

En cada caricia, cada beso, cada mirada, ese amor que se reproducia por siglos, nuevamente renacia.

Asi era, una nueva vida, una nueva historia de amor. Esta vez, eran militares y se habian encontrado hace ya bastante tiempo...

El era coronel y ambicionaba ser el hombre mas poderoso del pais, ella era teniente y ambicionaba que el consiguiera ser lo que siempre habia soñado. Se amaban claro, pero esta vez, le costaría un poco mas estar juntos, habia otras cosas de por medio, otras vidas que estaba en juego. Se acostaban de cuando en cuando, conscientes de lo que sentian el uno por el otro, ansiosos por encontrarse y amarse, al menos por algunas horas.

Una noche, el se habia quedado después de hora en el cuartel, habia trabajado mas de la cuenta y estaba algo cansado. Ella entro a su oficina, puso algunos papeles sobre la mesa y cuando termino de ordenarlos, tomo su abrigo que estaba colgado en una silla, prolijamente doblado.

El la miro largamente, sin hablar, segui cada uno de sus movimientos, lentos, parsimoniosos...examino cada gesto de su cara y solo se limito a sonreir.

La joven rubia, lo miro sin emoción y se dirigió a el mientras sostenia en sus brazos su abrigo y comenzaba a ponerselo.

_-Coronel, los papeles están para firmar. Havoc los llevara mañana.-_

_-Hmm...si, esta bien.-_El pelinegro, siguió mirándola mientras jugaba con su boligrafo.

La chica levanto una ceja...sin duda, esperaba sarcasmo o algun comentario de los que el solia hacer.

_-Bueno, si no le importa, me voy. Estoy realmente cansada y necesito darle de comer a Black Hayate. buenas noches.-_

El desperto de su ensoñacion

_-Teniente...Digo...Riza, espera...-_Rodeo su escritorio para encontrarse con ella

La habia llamado por su nombre, pero eso no era lo raro, porque siempre lo hacian cuando estaban solos

_-Roy?...-_Se paro con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, mientras esperaba que su superior viniera hacia ella.

Se acercaron y se miraron a los ojos, ella se sonrojo, el se sonrió con un brillo en la mirada...

Sin mediar palabra, y con desesperación se abrazaron para comenzar a besarse hambrientos, con furia, como si los dos estuvieran esperando ese momento en donde sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar un baile lascivo.

La manos de el bajaron a su espalda, los brazos de ella se aferraron al cuello de el...El beso era tan apasionado que el la llevo hasta el escritorio donde la abrazo con un brazo y con la otra se apoyaba en el para asegurarse que ella no tuviera escapatoria. Mientras el cuerpo del Coronel la aprisionaba y jugaba con su lengua, se sento sobre el escritorio y mientras seguia aferrada a su cuello, ahora sus manos acariciaban su nuca y jugaban con los cabellos negros de aquel hombre. El bajo el sobretodo de ella a la altura de sus hombros, lentamente y mientras seguia el trabajo placentero de entrar en la boca de Riza y explorar con su lengua cada parte, le saco aquella prenda para poder seguir con las otras, mientras ella rápidamente desabrochaba el uniforme y la camisa de el, para dejar al descubierto aquel torso marcado. Roy bajo sus manos a la cadera de la mujer que estaba besando, acaricio lentamente de sus piernas y se deleito con ellas, mientras Riza tenia el trabajo de desabrochar aquel pantalón, que se interponía entre ella y el, la prenda no se resistió y dejo al descubierto , la virilidad de su jefe, que ahora con ese beso tan apasionado creció debajo de la ropa interior, el ya había le habia quitado las bragas y ella bajo su ropa interior con el propósito de dejar al descubierto esa erección. Roy se acostó sobre ella y mientras la seguia besando con ferocidad, entro en ella suavemente, ella ahogo un gemido en el beso y con sus manos en su espalda, sus dedos se hundieron en su espalda. Los movimientos eran una suave cadencia hasta que el comenzo a subir la velocidad, entrando en ella como si la vida se le fuera en ese momento. Los gemidos de los dos eran casi inaudibles, algunos ahogados en besos otros reprimidos solo con el contacto de sus bocas. Roy se estaba cansando porque aun tenia su mano apoyada en el escritorio para poder tener el control de la situacion, como a el le gustaba, su brazo estaba alrededor de la cintura de Riza, sosteniéndola mientras la poseia una y otra vez, hasta que al fin, en un gemido fuerte que tambien fue ahogado por un beso mientras que Riza apretó sus piernas, mientras se contraía de placer en los brazos del unico hombre que de verdad habia amado y siempre amara, los dos llegaron juntos al clímax y se miraron largamente sin decir nada.

En la ocuridad de aquella oficina, los dos amantes se daban pequeños besos y se acariciaban dulcemente.

_-Desearía que grites mi nombre cada vez que hacemos el amor.- _Rio el mientras acariciaba el hombro de su compañera

_-Lo haría, si no estuviéramos acá.-_Sonrió ella mientras besaba delicadamente el cuello de el.

_-Alguna vez dejaremos de escondernos como criminales?.-_ Se pregunto Roy mientras disfrutaba de los besos de ella

_-Cuando cumplas tu sueño, quizá...-_Ella suspiro y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-_Ademas de eso, deseo que despiertes a mi lado cada dia de mi vida. No quiero tener que besarte a escondidas y preocuparme por encontrar un momento para estar a solas contigo. Quiero que si yo llego a la cima, tu estes conmigo, que seas mi mujer y que tengamos tantos hijos como sea posible.-_

Riza escuchaba esas palabras y solo se limitaba a acaricarle la espalda.

El se quedo mirando a la nada mientras la abrazaba y solo movio la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla

_-Quiero que me prometas algo...-_Decía mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella

_-Lo que sea...-_Ella seguía abrazada a el sin tener muchas ganas de soltarse

_-No te mueras sin decirme a donde vas...- _la miro a los ojos ahora completamente enamorado, mientras vio que ella se sorprendía feliz por aquellas palabras y con un beso sellaba aquella promesa.

Espero que lo hayan entendido y bueno, comenten!

Saludos!


End file.
